Nanny Smurf (LD Stories)
Nanny Smurf 'is a character from the cartoon show. Her Wiki page is located 'here. She is also a character within both The Reluctant Dark Knight series and the Expanded Animated Universe. Background Information Around the same time that she and Grandpa Smurf started their journey to retrieve the four primal elements for the Long Life Stone, she was separated from him and fell prey to Castle Captor for about 500 years. She used to be older than Grandpa, having raised him in a parental relationship, but upon her rescue and escape from Castle Captor, they are now in the same age range with her being in her early 800s. Despite her age, she is a spritely and adventurous individual with sharp wit and motherly care over the younger Smurfs. She took up knitting during her imprisonment in the haunted Castle and likes to point out the exaggerations in Grandpa's stories, although she means no malice in doing so. Relations After being acquainted with the Smurfs in the village, she first lived with Smurfette, which only caused arguments and ill feelings between them. Once she had a place of her own, however, they began to develop a mother-daughter type of relationship and have since remained good friends. They may disagree now and again, but in general they enjoy each other's company. She and Grandpa have had a close bond since they met, but it has strengthened after her release from Castle Captor. The age gap between them is gone, and so they have a husband-wife type of relationship, but never felt the need for marriage to be happy together. As for humans, she has a good friendship with the displaced Prince Pastem and does try to keep in touch whenever possible, although he may not answer her letters as quickly as she answers his. She only hopes he will find his place in the world, being 500 years away from his original throne. When Falla is introduced to the village, she finds her fascinating and highly intelligent. They have a good relationship based on their combined feminine, but wistfully masculine personalities, and Nanny believes she is worthy of being a queen (even before knowing she is a real princess). Season 10 Episodes Pending... Season 11 Episodes Pending... Appearance Pending... Voice Actor(s) In the cartoon show, she was voiced by Susan Blu. Another suitable voice actress would be Cree Summer who is known for voicing both Abigail and Cree Lincoln on Codename: Kids Next Door, Foxy Love on the Adult Swim series Drawn Together, as well as several KND videogames released in the mid 2000s. Trivia *There is no canonical explanation given for Nanny Smurf's origin since all naturally born Smurfs are male. She is chronologically "the first Smurfette." *Nanny Smurf should know Papa Smurf, and vice versa, as Grandpa knows Papa, and Nanny and Grandpa left at the same time. Category:Characters Category:Cartoon show character exclusive imports Category:Smurfs Category:Elderly characters Category:Smurfettes Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Expanded Animated Universe characters Category:RDK Stories Category:Intellectuals Category:Numbuh 404's Articles